STEREK, Une déclaration digne des romans de Jane Austen
by PrescilliaYAYA
Summary: STEREK, Derek est attiré par Stiles, mais ne veux pas se l'avouer et lutte contre son loup intérieur qui réclame le jeune hyperactif comme un besoin vital... Va t-il résister longtemps contre cette envie ?
1. Partie 1

** AUTEUR :** MOI, Prescillia (YAYA).

** PARING :** Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski (STEREK).

** GENRE :** Romance et un peu d'humour...

** DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de la série TEEN WOLF (Jeff Davis). Sauf cette histoire qui vient de mon imagination elle même.

** RÉSUMÉ :** STEREK, Derek est attiré par Stiles, mais ne veux pas se l'avouer et lutte contre son loup intérieur qui réclame le jeune hyperactif comme un besoin vital... Va t-il résister longtemps contre cette envie ?

** NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Soyez indulgent, c'est ma toute première histoire que je publie en ligne. Ayant lu plusieurs OS de Sterek, j'ai voulu créer une histoire de mon imagination, et j'espère que cela vous plaira :D. L'histoire est partagée an deux parties. (Désolé aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous risquez de rencontrer).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Deux scènes de deux livres connues sont citées dans cette histoire... allez vous les retrouver... ?! :D

**TITRE : **STEREK, Une déclaration digne des romans de Jane Austen...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Un échange peu commun...**

Tout commença par une belle matinée ensoleillée. Non loin de là, un jeune garçon, hyperactif, nommé Stiles, se réveilla pour la rentrée au lycée de Beacon Hill. Une nouvelle année dans ce lycée, en fait, sa dernière année de lycée... Cela faisait un moment que la vie a Beacon Hill était devenue calme, bien trop calme pour ce jeune garçon. Peter, semblait-il, était devenue un loup garou exemplaire et avait rejoint la meute de Derek en tant que béta. Jackson, la période Kanima étant fini, était devenue également un béta de cette meute et s'était, à la grande surprise de tout le monde assagit. La meute d'Alpha avait fini par laisser Derek et Scott tranquille, et avait établie un pacte de paix pour les remercier d'avoir aider Deucalion dernièrement. Tout était bien trop calme...

Stiles s'ennuyait énormément, et attendait la rentrée avec hâte pour enfin occuper ses journées. Pendant les vacances, Scott était partis avec la famille d'Alison en France, pour voyager. La nouvelle meute de Derek : Peter, Laura, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, et les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden (qui avaient décidés, avec l'autorisation de Deucalion, de rejoindre la meute de Derek et ainsi rester à Beacon Hill vivre leur vie d'ados), s'entrainaient sans relâche. Et chaque fois que Stiles était partis les rejoindre, il s'était fait plaqué contre le mur par un Derek en rogne ne souhaitant pas sa présence lors des entrainements pour éviter qu'il se blesse ! Stiles avait tenté le coup à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès... Alors ses vacances s'étaient résumées à des jeux vidéos, des journées films et une écoute par radios du moindre geste de la police qui aurait pu rendre ses vacances beaucoup plus attrayantes ! Mais rien... rien ne s'était passé... et Stiles commencé à saturer, il allait exploser ! Heureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, il allait revoir Scott, son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu et pas pu contacter depuis une éternité. Et grâce à la reprise des cours, l'Alpha grincheux allait laisser ses béta un peu tranquille avec les entrainements pour les laisser respirer ! Beacon Hill allait revenir à la normal... (à la normal pour Stiles signifiait bien sur toutes choses étranges et surnaturelles).

Pour une fois Stiles était arrivé à l'avance au lycée et attendait avec impatiente l'arrivé de son meilleur ami. Il ne tenait plus en place... Scott arriva cinq minutes après lui. Ce pauvre Scott eu a peine le temps de descendre de sa moto crosse que Stiles se jeta sur lui et explosa, ses paroles dépassant ses pensées, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras et ses mains, l'hyperactivité de Stiles pris le dessus. Scott l'écouta et souri, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler son petit Stiles...

- "Scott ! Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup comme ca ! Tu sais pas à quel point je me suis ennuyé sans toi, et ce grincheux de Derek m'a écarté des entrainements, de tous les entrainements ! A la police il ne c'est rien passé ! Tu le crois ca ? Même pas un petit vol ou de la dégradation... Que croit tu que j'ai fait ?! RIEN ! Il n'y avait rien a faire... Je vais explosé, et si cette Alison te kidnappe encore comme ca de moi je répondrai plus de mes actes et..."

-"Et quoi...?!" Demanda Alison avec un sérieux ironique, qui venait d'arriver par derrière Stiles.

Stiles se retourna aussi vite que son ombre, et tout en se caressant la nuque d'une manière qui signifiait qu'il était dans une position gênante il bégaya : "T..tiens Alison,... tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?!" (sourire innocent).

Elle pris Stiles dans ses bras, tout en lui disant qu'il leur avait manqué, elle embrassa Scott et partis pour laisser les deux amis se retrouver et parler avant que les cours commencent. Avant que Stiles ne recommence à parler sans laisser ce pauvre Scott s'exprimer, celui-ci pris Stiles dans ses bras, en le relâchant, ils se regardèrent et s'aperçurent qu'ils s'étaient vraiment manqués. Stiles fut un geste avec ses mains qui signifiait "Ca y est ! On est la !" Et d'un coup ils se mirent à rire comme jamais ! La bande était de retour !

-"Je te préviens Scott, en cours tu te met avec moi, et je te réserve tout tes weekends jusque Noël ! (Chacun son tour pensa t-il)..." =P

Stiles regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Scott et lui fit un signe de tête.

-"Regarde qui est venue te souhaiter la bienvenue, ton Alpha grincheux et ses béta... tu as de la chance d'avoir cette honneur Scott parce que moi..."

- "Arrête de couiner Stiles (le coupa Derek), salut Scott, enfin de retour, tu as un entrainement à rattraper !" Le ton qu'avait pris Derek était sans appel, et Scott savait que des heures d'entrainements l'attendait avec son Alpha. Il en eu un frisson mais serra quand même la main de celui-ci. Le reste de la meute approcha et ce fut des accolades bien plus affectueuses. Derek partis, laissant les jeunes à leurs occupations... Stiles eu droit aussi à des accolades malgré les propos qu'ils leur lancer :

-"Ah ca y est ! Vous vous rappelez que j'existe... !" (= )

La sonnerie sonna le début des cours, tout le monde se dirigea vers leur classe. Et comme promis Scott s'assis a côté de Stiles durant toute la journée, Lydia étant assise avec Alison, Ethan avec Dany, Aiden avec Jackson, Boyd et Erica, et Isaac seul au fond de la classe perdu dans ses pensées ! Cette journée de cours remis du baume au cœur de Stiles, il se sentait bien, à sa place... Ethan et Dany étaient assis juste devant Stiles et Scott, plusieurs fois le jeune hyperactif baissa les yeux et se surpris à mater Ethan, qui selon lui avait un corps de Dieu. Il se posait énormément de questions sur ses attirances sexuelles, plus les jours passés et plus il se doutait que la balance penchée du côté des "Garçons", mais il n'était pas encore prés à se l'avouer...

Arrivée 16 heures, tout le monde se dirigea vers le terrain de sport. C'était les élections des joueurs de cross pour cette année et Stiles savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à tout ces loup garou qui s'étaient inscrit à ces élections ! Mais les avaient quand même suivis pour les encourager, et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami il n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle ! Il s'assit donc dans les gradins avec Lydia, Alison et Erica. Les élections commencèrent, et bien sur les loups garou furent incroyable... Le coach lui même n'en revenait pas et s'exclama que son équipe aller faire des ravages cette année. A sa grande surprise Peter, Laura et Derek étaient aussi venue pour les encourager ! Arriver dans les gradins, Derek s'assit à côté de Stiles. C'était bien trop prés pour Stiles qui craignait l'Alpha et ses sauts d'humeurs. A sa grande surprise l'Alpha grincheux se retourna et s'avança vers lui et lui adressa la parole sans menace, sans lever la voix, rien...

-"Tu sais Stiles, si pendant les vacances je t'ai interdit de venir c'était vraiment pour ta sécurité ! Avec de jeunes loups garou on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer..."

Et il se retourna vers le terrain comme si cette échange n'avait pas eu lieu... Stiles fut tellement surpris pas cet aveux qu'il resta la sans rien dire, à regarder ses camarades courir. Dès que le match fut fini, Stiles fut sorti de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule, avant même qu'il ait pu réagir la main disparue. Il leva la tête et s'aperçu que c'était Derek qui l'avait touché avant de s'éloigner vers sa voiture garée sur le parking... mais pourquoi avait-il eu un geste aussi amicale envers lui ? D'habitude Derek était du genre à le frapper ou le plaquer contre un mur... Stiles ne savait pas quoi en penser, son cœur manqua un battement. Cet échange qui n'était ni brutale, ni menaçant, était nouveau pour Stiles, son cœur s'affola, comme si il criait : DEREK DEREK DEREK DEREK... Bien sur, toujours dans la pénombre sans rien dire, Peter avait observé cette scène et curieusement un petit sourire c'était formé sur le coin de son visage, comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Stiles après avoir repris ses esprits se leva et passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, il rejoignit Scott qui l'appelait.

-"STILES ! On est tous sélectionné ! Toute la bande ! On va fêter ca chez Derek, tu viens ?!"

Tout ce qui venait d'arriver sorti de la mémoire de Stiles, disons qu'il avait tellement de choses dans sa petite tête que des fois valait mieux pour lui ne pas se préoccuper de petites choses comme celle-ci. Il alla rejoindre ses amis pour les féliciter et préciser qu'il venait seulement si c'était une "PIZZA PARTIE" ! =P

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La petite soirée chez Derek...**

Tout le monde était réuni au salon rénové de la maison des Hale. C'était une soirée chaleureuse, Scott et Alison racontaient leurs vacances en France, les béta se plaignirent de l'entraînement dure que Derek leur avait fait subir, Stiles comme toujours faisait des commentaires et des blagues qui faisaient rires tout le monde... Tout le monde ?... NON, un certain Alpha restait assis dans son canapé et regardait ce jeune homme d'un air désespéré, Stiles était déjà à son troisième verre d'alcool, et l'alpha savait très bien que son jeune protégé ne supportait pas longtemps l'alcool dans son organisme, et il avait raison... Stiles descendu de l'étage et se dirigea vers le groupe en chapeau melon noir et moustache postiche, d'une démarche de canard, une canne au bout des doigts. Il s'était métamorphosé en Charlie Chaplin et le résultat était criant de vérité. Le pantalon sur les hanches, l'air farouche du petit bonhomme qui part en guerre contre la terre entière, (tout le monde le regardait et riait ! Leur petit Stiles refaisait des siennes et ca leur faisait du bien !). Stiles se mit en devoir de faire semblant d'ouvrir une porte coincée et de tomber en avant quand cette dernière finissait par céder. Il mima ensuite un homme pourchassé par un chien (ou un loup?) invisible et qui essaie de se débarrasser de son poursuivant à coups de canne tandis que celui-ci lui mord allégrement les mollets. Il se prit les pieds dans sa canne, s'étala par terre, se releva, trébucha sur son chapeau et tomba de nouveau, mais ce coup ci, il tomba sur les genoux de Derek, celui-ci se leva d'un bond (comme ci le contact avec Stiles lui avait fait mal...bizarre...) et l'expédia à quelques mètres de lui puis se rassis comme ci rien ne s'était passé... Bien entendu, Peter n'avait toujours pas rater une seule miette de ce qui c'était passé. Le bras appuyé sur sa canne, Stiles se releva souleva son chapeau d'un air modeste, attendant que cessent les applaudissements. Puis il salua de nouveau et s'approcha de Derek en titubant (sous l'effet de l'alcool)... Il posa ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs du fauteuil de l'Alpha et se pencha d'une façon bien trop prés, Derek recula plus profond dans son fauteuil et essaya de ce concentrer pour éviter que son cœur s'affole et ne le signal aux autres, il retenue alors sa respiration. C'est alors que Stiles lui dit d'un ton bien trop sensuel...

-"Monsieur le grincheux trouve ça bien ? (fit-il en se triturant la moustache dans le plus pur style Charlot, puis se pencha pour atteindre l'oreille de son interlocuteur) Je me livre à cet exercice que lorsque je veux séduire ma Paulette Goddard. J'espère que j'ai réussi..."

Derek se leva et plaqua Stiles contre le mur, ses yeux étaient rouges brillant, ses griffes sorties, il respirait fort... tout le groupe s'était retourné en silence pour voir la scène entre les deux jeunes hommes (une scène bien connue, qui ne les inquiétaient pas, vu le nombre de fois ou le jeune hyperactif avait déjà réussi à mettre à bout leur Alpha, ils ne s'interposaient même plus entre eux). Stiles remonta sa main et caressa la joue de Derek...

-"Je ne savais pas que cela te plairait autant ma chère Paulette !"

Tout le monde rit comme cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Stiles avait dit ca bien sur sous l'emprise de l'alcool et en toute innocence, mais Derek lui son cœur ne savait plus quel rythme prendre, il lâcha Stiles et partis tout simplement en direction de la forêt, pour comme il l'a dit au groupe : "prendre l'air avant d'avoir des envies de meurtre !". Mais Peter n'étant pas dupe, savait très bien que se n'était pas des envies de meurtre qu'il avait mais d'une tout autre envie...

Une fois arriver à une certaine distance de la maison, Derek se permit de respirer ! Ce gamin allait le rendre dingue ! Tout sorte de questions lui vinrent, comme : Pourquoi son loup en lui adoré l'odeur de Stiles ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il était attirer par lui ? Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de l'attirance pour un garçon, alors pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi POUR Stiles ?

-"Ce gamin est instable, il attire les ennuis comme un aimant, il parle trop, il provoque trop, et n'a aucun respect pour ses ainés !... Mais il est tellement beau, intelligent, et nous a sorti du pétrin plusieurs fois et son odeur, oh oui son odeur ... NON NON NON !"

Si une personne aurait vu cette scène de loin, il aurait vraiment pensé que Derek sortait d'un asile. Il tournait en rond, et se parlait à lui même, combattant son loup intérieur. Après quelques heures, il reprit tous ses esprits et toute la confiance en lui, et se dirigea vers la maison. Arrivé à l'intérieur, tout le monde avait déserté (disons aussi que Derek était resté plusieurs heures dehors et qu'il était très tard). Tout le monde ? Non ! Peter et Laura habités la maison et Stiles continuait la petite fête tout seul dans le salon, en chantant et dansant comme si la salle était pleine. Laura après quelques tentatives auprès de Stiles pour le ramener chez lui, laissa tomber et alla se coucher tout en protestant contre le comportement immature du jeune hyperactif. Peter lui, lisait son livre tranquillement dans le coin du salon prés de la cheminée (Quelqu'un as t-il déjà vu Peter dormir?...). Derek s'appuya contre la poutre de l'entrée et regarda Stiles danser (si on appelait ca danser...), et il sourit à cette vue. Il compris bien vite que Peter n'allait pas se porter volontaire pour le ramener saint et sauf chez lui, il n'avait donc pas le choix...

-"Stiles ! Allez viens je te ramène..."

-"Quoi ? déjà ! Mais la soirée viens seulement de commencer..."

Il attrapa Derek et dansa autour de lui...

-"Stiles... je perd patiente... tout le monde est partis, maintenant tu me suis et je te ramène avant que ton père ne lance un avis de recherche !"

Stiles regarda autour de lui et remarqua que ce que disait Derek était vrai, et la il se mis à paniquer, au grand malheur de Derek.

-"Oh mon Dieu ! il est si tard que ca ? mon père va me tuer ! Et en plus je crois que je suis ivre ! Je suis ivre Derek ? (l'interpelé roula des yeux) oh mon dieu ! je suis un homme mort, je ne peut pas rentrer dans cet état... mais SI je doit rentrer ! Sinon mon père va doublement me tuer... quoique entre être tué une fois ou deux le choix est difficile, car si on est tué deux fois cela veut dire qu'on à ressuscité, ca doit être cool de revenir du royaume des morts... non non non, si je reviens du royaume des morts pour me refaire tuer une deuxième fois, ou est l'intérêt alors ? Je pense que..."

-"Stiles si tu ne te tait pas tout de suite je te tue maintenant, et en douceur ... tu souffriras tellement que tu me supplieras de te tuer immédiatement ! OK?!"

Derek réussit enfin à mettre Stiles sur le côté passager et démarra en direction de la maison des Stilinski, priant Dieu pour que le père de Stiles ne l'aperçois pas... Et pour rendre sa soirée encore plus catastrophique, Stiles s'était endormis et n'était vraiment pas en mesure de se réveiller d'aussi tôt ! Pour éviter de croiser son père, Derek se gara en bas de la rue, pris Stiles sur son épaule (il n'allait quand même pas le porter comme une princesse !) et grimpa par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour y coucher Stiles. Stiles commençais à avoir un comportement bizarre, et la Derek fut parcourut d'un frisson, Stiles, toujours sur son épaule, était en train de lui ploter les fesses de ses mains tout en se marrant que celles-ci étaient aussi moelleuses que son oreiller... Derek jeta Stiles sur son lit sans prêter attention à son confort. Il s'apprêtait a repartir par la fenêtre quand Stiles commença à parler dans son sommeil...("pourquoi tu m'aimes pas Derek ?"...petit ronflement..."Moi je t'aime bien"...reniflement..."tu crois que je pourrais plaire a un gars comme Ethan?"...rugissement venant de Derek). Il secoua Stiles violement, une fois qu'il fut réveiller Derek fut satisfait et le laissa la, assis sur son lit, se demandant comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici...

-"Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il plaise à Ethan ?! Non mais j'hallucine ! =

Derek, disons plutôt son loup intérieur, était en colère ! Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette phrase de la tête... il était surpris, furieux et jaloux... jaloux ?! non Derek ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Stiles n'était qu'un humain, et un Garçon ! Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant son instinct l'avait conduit devant l'appartement des jumeaux, il grimpa jusqu'à leur fenêtre et les observa. Aiden dormait comme un bébé, et Ethan était endormi avec Dany dans ses bras, assurant sa position de dominant. Curieusement Derek fut soulager, Stiles n'avait aucune chance, Ethan et Dany c'était du sérieux ! Il repartis le cœur léger. Arriver dans sa chambre, Derek resta habillé, l'odeur de Stiles était imprégnée dans ses vêtement et compté bien s'endormir avec cette odeur si douce, parfumée, et si intense à la fois... Son loup intérieur fut ravie, et il s'endormit, si bien, comme jamais il lui était arrivé ces dernières années.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La déclaration...**

Deuxième jour de lycée, et Stiles se haïssait d'avoir accepter de participer à cette soirée en pleine semaine de cours ! En se levant son père lui avait passé un savon, avec sa migraine c'était plus qu'un supplice, et les cours qu'il allait falloir subir... il avait hâte d'être déjà en fin de journée pour se recoucher dans son lit. Il se rappelait même plus de comment c'était finie la soirée, ni comment il était rentré. Avant de sortir de chez lui il prit un certain nombre de médicaments pour supporter les douleurs et sa migraine, mais en sortant il s'aperçut que sa chérie (en l'occurrence, sa voiture) n'était pas garer dans l'allée. Il courut autour de la propriété d'un air inquiet... mais non elle n'était pas la ! OH MON DIEU ! Il prit son portable avec peu d'agilité, et du le rattraper 3 fois pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

-"SCOTT ! Ou est ma voiture ?! Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle et je te préviens si..."

-"Qu'est ce que tu raconte Stiles ?! Et évite de crier dans mes oreilles dès le matin stp !"

-"Ma voiture chérie n'est pas garée dans mon halée, j'ai fait deux fois le tour de la maison, elle n'est nul part, ni chez moi, ni dans la rue... Oh mon dieu, ma pauvre chérie, et si on la kidnappée ?! elle doit être seule, apeurée... je vais appeler mon père, lancer un avis de recherche, placarder des affiches partout et..."

-"Stiles... STILES ! Hier quand on est partis tu as voulu rester encore un peu, tu étais tellement bourré que l'un des Hale a dut surement te raccompagner. Appel Laura et tu verras que j'ai surement raison. Maintenant je vais te laisser, je suis super en retard et si je rate un cours je vais me faire tuer par ma mère ! A toute ..."

Stiles fut soulagé, il savait au plus profond de lui que Scott avait surement raison, car il ne se rappelait même pas de comment il était arrivé chez lui. Avant même qu'il ai pu composer le numéro de Laura, il vit sa voiture arriver et se garer devant lui avec Derek au volant. (Derek ?! non mais j'hallucine...).

-"Derek ! Dieu soit loué, ma chérie... tu m'as ramené ma chérie ! Comme j'ai eu peur ! Maintenant tu va ôter tes fesses de la et me laisser à la place du conducteur, car seul moi peut conduire cette déesse, ok?!"

Derek sorti mais ne laissa pas passer Stiles, il le tira et le plaqua violemment contre la voiture.

-"C'est comme ca que tu dit "MERCI" ! Hier je me suis cassé le cul pour te ramener en vie dans ta chambre, en évitant de te faire prendre par ton père, ce matin je te ramène ta voiture et toi tu me dit de casser mes fesses de la... GRRRRRRRRRRRR"

-" ii , hey Derek ?! ca va? tu as l'air en pleine forme... Donc le rêve que j'ai fait, en train de te ploter les fesses, ce n'était pas un rêve?!... Oh mon dieu Derek ! Je t'ai vraiment ploté les fesses"

-"GRRRRRRRRR"

-"Je crois bien que oui...(=$)... En tout cas M...m...merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir rendu ces services, c'est que j'ai tellement eu peur pour ma chérie tu vois que je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois aux formules de politesses...pour me faire pardonner je vais te ramener chez toi...content ? (sourire angélique)"

-"Pourquoi ? tu contais me laisser repartir à pied ?..."

(Ils mirent en route vers la maison des Hale, ce qui allait surement mettre en retard Stiles pour son deuxième jours de cours... il faisait fort ! Il voyait déjà son père le réprimander...).

-"...Va falloir te détendre mon gars... c'est pas bon pour les nerfs de toujours être dans cet état (petit clin d'œil), bien sûr que je comptais te ramener... et par la même occasion je veux bien que tu m'explique comment c'est finit la soirée hier car je n'ai aucun souvenir... j'espère que je n'ai pas embrassé Aiden... Oh mon Dieu, DERECK... dit moi pas que j'ai embrassé Aiden ?!"

(Et voila qu'il recommence avec Aiden, pourquoi faisait-il une fixation sur lui ?!)

-"Tu es Gay ?!" (Derek en profita pour savoir si Stiles pourrait avoir des attirances pour un garçon...).

-"Quoi ? moi gay ? NON! ... je... non n'importe quoi ! ...Enfin je sais pas (=$). Disons que je suis à un moment de mon adolescence ou je me pose des questions... Quoi ? ne me regarde pas comme ca... c'est pas une honte d'être gay ! (j'ai jamais dit ça lui répondit Derek, tout en essayant de garder son calme). Je pensais aimer Lydia, mais je me voilait la face, et regarde par exemple quand je regarde certains gars, comme Aiden (ENCORE LUI !) bah je me sent attirer ! Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour hein... Disons que je m'aperçois de plus en plus que regarder les gars ca ne me rend pas indifférent et... hey Derek cava ? non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais tes yeux sont rouges... Derek?! DEREK ?! la tu me fait flipper ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!..."

-"ARRETE LA VOITURE !"

Stiles arrêta sa voiture en plein milieu de la forêt qui amenait à la demeure des Hale. Stiles ne bougea pas de sa place, il savait qu'il devait laisser le temps à l'Alpha de reprendre ses esprits.

(Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Ca n'arrive jamais qu'il perd ses moyens comme ça... bon d'accord ca arrive souvent quand je suis dans les parages mais la je ne l'ai pas cherché, ni poussé a bout... peut-être que je parle trop ? NON ! il m'aurait simplement mis une claque derrière la tête comme à son habitude... Je comprend pas, j'en parlerait après avec Scott...).

-"Stiles... c'est bon va en cours, je vais rentrer à pied..."

-"Hors de question, de toute façon je suis déjà en retard au cours, et ce cours en question dure 4h, donc je vais me servir de toi comme prétexte pour esquiver se cours de sciences ennuyant ! Et non c'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux la... tu ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps, donc ramène ton petit cul sur ce siège on va aller discuter... bon d'accord si tu veux pas discuter je discuterais tout seul et toi tu roulera des yeux (oui comme tu es en train de le faire) et tu feras semblant de m'écouter. Allez en route mon coco..."

Au grand étonnement de Stiles, Derek le suivis sans un mot, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir un problème sérieux, pensa t-il. Après avoir roulé un bon 10 minutes, Stiles s'arrêta prés d'un lac, inconnu des gens de Beacon Hill. Au moins ils seront tranquilles, pas de téléphones, personnes aux alentours pour les déranger. Stiles misa tout pour pousser l'Alpha grincheux à se confier. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais... Stiles et Derek s'assirent contre un gros arbre prés du lac, Derek ferma les yeux, toutes ses émotions qui ressortaient s'en était trop pour lui. Stiles le laissa un instant tranquille... mais un Stiles qui ne parle pas pendant plus de 20 minutes, ca n'existe pas et n'existeras jamais au grand désespoir de l'Alpha.

-"Derek ?!"

- "HUM".

- "Je vois bien que ca ne va pas... Tu sais sous mes air de provocateur et ...je l'avoue...de chieur, tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux me le dire, et j'essaierais de t'aider comme je l'ai toujours fait."

-"Je sais Stiles, je sais...".

-"Si je te provoque toujours comme ca, c'est qu'au fond je t'apprécie, on va dire que nos "enguelades" c'est notre truc a nous (:D). En même temps je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, tu n'es pas bavard et tu m'écoute jamais, sauf quand tu perd patiente... c'est le moment que je préfère... car quand tu perd patiente tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me regarder et de m'écouter ! Génial comme plan pour se faire écouter non?! "

Derek regardé Stiles comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Une phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête : (NOTRE TRUC A NOUS... Notre truc à nous...). Son cœur s'emballa, heureusement que Stiles n'était pas un loup garou... Il en avait marre de se battre contre ses émotions, c'est alors qu'il décida que s'en était fini, il fallait qu'il lui dise, pour le faire sien, il en pouvait plus d'attendre et de se rendre jaloux à en mourir... il allait lui dire mais en douceur...

-"Stiles..."

-"Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire : "Stiles ferme la un peu !". Mais tu vois pour une fois je ne veux que t'aider, tu devrais me remercier et..."

"Stiles... "

-"Non il n'y a pas de Stiles ! Tu devrais être heureux d'avoir un ami fidèle comme moi dans ta..."

-"Un ami ?!..." (oups, Derek venait de penser tout haut !)

-"Bah oui "UN AMI", pourquoi, je suis quoi pour toi? ...Ne me répond pas un animal de compagnie sinon je te tue avec une balle en argent pendant ton sommeil !... Derek?... pourquoi tu t'en vas?...Derek?!"

(Stiles alla rejoindre Derek qui était déjà arrivé à la Jeep).

-" Derek ca va?"

(Derek était tout blanc, ses yeux redevenue rouge brillant, il regardait Stiles d'un air implorant, abattu, il en pouvait plus... Il attira Stiles contre la voiture, le cerna de ses deux bras appuyés contre la carrosserie bleue. Stiles ne bougea pas, il savait jusqu'ou il pouvait aller avec l'alpha et la ne se risqua même pas à emmètre un son...).

-"Stiles je t'en supplie, écoute moi sans m'interrompre et seulement après je partirais et te laisserais réfléchir à ce que je vais t'avouer, mais par pitié...ne dit rien maintenant... ok?"

Stiles fit oui de la tête, il était paniqué... qu'est ce que l'alpha avait de si important à lui dire. Il attendit alors sagement qu'il parle... il aurait juré que ce long silence avait duré un gros 5 minutes...Et dieu seul sait comme c'est long pour Stiles. Derek essaya de remettre ses idées en place et ainsi lui annoncer la chose d'une façon un peux moins brutale, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire... Il inspira, c'est alors que l'odeur de Stiles ce propagea dans tout son être, son loup se calma, cela lui donna plus de courage et ce lança...

-"Depuis notre rencontre et toutes les aventures qu'on a vaicu, je ressens pour toi une fervente affection qui a surpassée toutes mes tentatives de me persuader du contraire (Le cœur battant avec frénésie, mais à un rythme à présent plus régulier, lui permettant ainsi de s'exprimer en toute aisance). Il m'a fallu peu de temps pour prendre conscience que tu m'envoutait... que tu m'attirait et me captivait inexorablement. Tu hantes mon esprit et mon cœur depuis des mois, Stiles. Je ne suis allé nulle part, je n'ai vu personne, sans que tu sois là... (Il s'avança un peu plus prés de lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec intensité. Stiles quant à lui ne bougea pas, et écouta Derek parler comme il lui avait promis, ce qui encouragea l'alpha a continuer). Je ne suis que trop conscient du fossé qui nous sépare, je suis un loup garou et toi un humain, tu es un jeune homme, je n'aurait jamais imaginer avoir de l'attirance envers mon propre sexe, tu parles beaucoup trop alors que moi non... J'ai lutté contre ceux-ci, et ce depuis le début, mesurant ce que cela pourrait entraîner, seuls ces pesants obstacles m'ont incité à garder le silence jusqu'à présent sur ce que je ressens... (Il s'interrompis un moment, avant de reprendre... Stiles était devenue aussi blanc qu'il lui était permis, tout se bousculait dans sa tête...). Je suis convaincu que tu es, maintenant et pour toujours, le compagnon que mon loup...et je l'avoue, moi même attendions depuis longtemps. Nos destins étaient fait pour ce rencontrer, ils s'entremêlent comme des fils et que comme eux, ils seront plus forts s'ils sont tissés ensemble... (Derek approcha sa main de la joue de Stiles, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et l'embrassa, passionnément, possessivement... Stiles au bout d'un moment répondit timidement à ce baiser. Derek recula, le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme jamais il n'avait regardé personne et ajouta :). Je te laisse y réfléchir, je m'en vais maintenant et espère vivement que tu récompensera cette longue et laborieuse lutte que j'ai menée en acceptant de devenir mon compagnon... (voilà c'était fait... que le reste du monde aille au diable ! Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'éclipser dans la forêt et de laisser un Stiles complètement perdu et désorienté...)."

Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade, ses joues étaient rosi par ces derniers événements. Haletant, il s'appuya contre sa Jeep, la respiration se faisant de plus en plus dure... il devait rêver, ce n'est pas possible ! Et Derek... depuis quand il s'avait s'exprimer comme un gentleman sorti tout droit d'un roman de Jane Austen...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(A SUIVRE ...)**


	2. Partie 2

** AUTEUR :** MOI, Prescillia (YAYA).

** PARING :** Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski (STEREK).

** GENRE :** Romance et un peu d'humour...

** DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de la série TEEN WOLF (Jeff Davis). Sauf cette histoire qui vient de mon imagination elle même.

** RÉSUMÉ :** STEREK, Derek est attiré par Stiles, mais ne veux pas se l'avouer et lutte contre son loup intérieur qui réclame le jeune hyperactif comme un besoin vital... Va t-il résister longtemps contre cette envie ?

** NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Merci à tout ceux qui on lu ma FIC et qui on laissé une review ^^. Yumi, promis je vais faire un effort dans cette partie pour éviter les smiley (merci du conseil). Désolé Chocobi6 pour les fautes d'orthographes ;) (je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de correcteur lol). Driamar voici la deuxième partie comme promis, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir coupé la première partie au moment de la déclaration de DEREK lol. Et un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos conseils, review... :D 3 (Merci également à Lora (GUEST).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

(PS : La référence du livre cité dans la première partie est "orgueil et préjugés" de Jane AUSTEN).

**TITRE : **STEREK, Une déclaration digne des romans de Jane Austen...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(SUITE, deuxième et dernière partie...)**

**Un entraînement pas comme les autres...**

Stiles se leva pour son troisième jour de cours. Il s'était ennuyé comme jamais pendant les vacances, mais jamais il aurait imaginer une rentrée comme celle-ci. Prendre conscience de son attirance envers les garçons était une chose, mais se voir déclarer un amour d'une façon des plus galante par un Derek romantique, c'était la partie la plus dure à croire. L'Alpha avant de partir lui avait promis de lui laisser le temps qu'il faudra pour y réfléchir... Mais réfléchir à quoi ?! Il n'était même pas sur de ce qui c'était passé...

Arrivé au Lycée il décida de garder ça pour lui, pour l'instant. Il voulait non pas donner une réponse comme ça à Derek... mais juste voir comment évoluaient les choses d'elles-mêmes... Car il n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Alpha, certes il le trouvait beau, séduisant, avec un corps de rêve mais bien trop impulsif et grincheux. Bien que en y réfléchissant toute la nuit, il s'était avoué être attiré par Derek... Si il le provoquait et le cherchait tout le temps, c'est qu'au fond de lui il aimait retenir l'attention de l'Alpha sur lui et être à une certaine proximité de son corps quand il le plaquait contre le mur, c'était étourdissant.

C'est alors que la semaine passa et arrivé le samedi matin, Stiles savait que les entraînements allaient bientôt commencer et voulait absolument y aller pour voir comment se passaient les choses... Il n'avait pas vu Derek depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était déclaré et l'entraînement était un bon prétexte pour lui voir comment se comporter son Alpha grincheux ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas, et Stiles savait que tout reposait sur ses épaules.

Arrivé devant la maison des Hale, tout les loups garou étaient dehors et avaient déjà commencé l'entraînement sur le terrain devant la maison. Stiles se gara, sorti de sa voiture en faisant signe au groupe pour leur dire bonjour et alla s'asseoir sur les marches pour les observer. Quand Stiles fut arrivé, Derek s'immobilisa et le regarda se diriger vers les marches (il était venue !)... Jackson en profita pour se faufiler par derrière, le prendre par surprise et le maîtriser (c'était le but de l'entraînement : essayer de surprendre et de maîtriser son adversaire). Stiles avait sourit à cette scène, il savait que Jackson avait eu de la chance que Stiles soit la sinon l'Alpha l'aurait repéré depuis longtemps !

L'entraînement devait durer toute la matinée, ça ne dérangeait pas l'hyperactif qui regardait avec amusement ses amis échouer face à un Alpha déterminé et beaucoup plus fort qu'eux ! (Voulait-il l'impressionner?!). Stiles partis dans ses pensées et regardait sans regarder... Et se surpris à plusieurs reprises, à mater Ethan (c'est qu'il était vraiment beau, bête, mais beau). Derek l'avait remarqué, et ça devenait beaucoup trop pour ses nerfs ! Et bien sur ce pauvre Ethan en pris beaucoup plus que les reste de la meute, l'Alpha était décidé à s'acharner sur lui, au grand amusement de Peter, qui avait décidé, sous la fureur de Derek, d'abandonner l'entraînement pour rejoindre Stiles sur les marches.

-"Tu devrais éviter de faire ça !"

-"De faire quoi ?" (Demanda Stiles qui venait de revenir de ses profondes pensées).

-"De regarder un loup, autre que Derek, comme tu viens de le faire avec Ethan..." (sourire amusé).

Stiles ne compris pas tout de suite, c'est en regardant ce qui se passait devant ses yeux qu'il compris. Derek s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Ethan qui était à bout de souffle ! Stiles savait qui en était la cause, et fut désolé pour lui. Mais on fond de lui, la jalousie de Derek lui rempli son cœur de bonheur, comme un petit garçon qui venait d'ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Cette sensation était nouvelle et étrange pour lui...

C'est alors que lui vint une idée... Étant toujours resté un provocateur de première main, Stiles proposa un nouvel entraînement ! Pour approfondir un peu plus son savoir sur les réactions de Derek. Il se leva et appela le reste du groupe :

-"Hey tout le monde ! J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose... (tout le monde s'approcha, ayant déjà peur de ce que le jeune hyperactif aller leur proposer). Vos entraînements c'est bien beau mais ca ne reflète pas réellement la vrai vie, le réel quoi (dit-il avec un ton faussement innocent). Vous allez donc vous séparer en deux groupes : Peter tu seras l'Alpha du groupe Ethan, Aiden, Boyd et Erica. Derek tu seras l'Alpha du groupe Scott, Isaac, Laura et Jackson. Donc je me porte volontaire pour me faire kidnapper par le groupe de Peter, les méchants, et vous les gentils vous devrez venir me secourir. C'est un combat équitable, et en plus il y a un trophée... MOI ! ah ah ! Vous en pensez quoi ?!"

-"Hors de question ! Tu pourrais être blessé !" (Derek avait parlé d'un ton sec).

-"Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée (Coupa Peter, qui se prêtait au jeu de Stiles), cela reflète plus la réalité et ça pourrait nous être utile de s'entraîner comme ça."

Stiles lui fit son plus beau sourire ! Scott sur les regards de Stiles n'avait pas d'autre choix que de venir secourir son idée qui était prête à être avortée par l'Alpha...

-"Oui je suis d'accord avec Peter. Et nous savons tous nous contrôler, Stiles ne risque aucun danger !"

-"Donc c'est ok pour la majorité (renchéri Stiles). Le groupe des gentils, vous devez attendre 10 minutes avant de poursuivre les méchants, pour qu'ils aient le temps de vous préparer des mauvais tours, ah ah..."

La plupart du groupe roula des yeux mais ils s'exécutèrent (si cela pouvait leur faire éviter un entraînement à la Derek, alors pourquoi pas...). Le hasard fut que ce soit Ethan qui s'approcha de Stiles pour le prendre sur son dos et partir en direction de la forêt. Avant de disparaître entièrement, Stiles tourna sa tête, tout en souriant en pleine dents et donna un clin d'œil provocateur à l'Alpha. Derek s'énerva un peu et roula des yeux, il venait de comprendre que Stiles n'était pas prés pour lui donner une réponse tout de suite, mais il était clairement en trin de tester et provoquer l'Alpha pour le décider dans sa décision. Heureusement celui-ci l'avait deviné, et était prés à relever le défis. Il mis en place un plan d'action avec son groupe, avant de s'élancer (après 10 minutes d'attente) dans la forêt. Peter prenait son rôle très au sérieux, il voulait à tout pris faire enrager son Alpha, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il demanda alors à Ethan d'aller se cacher avec le prisonnier dans une grotte (histoire de rendre Derek fou de jalousie, quand il aura deviné ou et avec qui se trouvait Stiles), pendant que le reste du groupe effaçaient les traces et les menaient sur de fausses pistes où plusieurs pièges les attendaient... (Mouahahahah !)

Dans cette course folle, Scott entraîna avec lui (sans le vouloir), Boyd dans un des pièges, ils étaient coincés. Laura poursuivait Erica, celle-ci était bien trop rapide, mais Isaac l'avait contourné, Erica fut mise hors jeux... Aiden et Peter, avaient piégé Jackson. Peter parti en avant poursuivi par un Derek plus que déterminé. Aiden avait bloqué le chemin à Isaac et Laura, étant un ancien Alpha il mit pas longtemps avant de les mettre hors jeu grâce à un coup en dessous qu'ils les menèrent dans un pièges. Il restait donc Derek, Peter, Aiden et Ethan qui gardait un œil sur Stiles. Le groupe de l'Alpha avait été surpassé, il était tout seul face à ces trois anciens Alpha, qui avaient pris ce jeu bien trop au sérieux ! Derek réussit quand même à mettre hors jeux Aiden. Connaissant son oncle par cœur, il savait depuis le début qu'il suivait une mauvaise piste, mais voulut que Peter croit en son erreur. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Stiles à des kilomètres, c'était SON compagnon, il ressentait tout ce qu'il ressentait... Leur lien était puissant !

Peter s'était caché pour pouvoir voir la réaction de Derek. Au bord de la grotte, Ethan s'amusait beaucoup à ce jeu. Jamais dans son ancienne meute ils avaient eu droit à des passes temps, à du temps libre et surtout à des entraînements comme celui-ci...

-"Tu as souvent des idées folles comme celle-ci ? Tu es maléfique Stilinski !..." (Sourire angélique)

-"Des fois je me dit qu'heureusement que je suis la, sinon la meute subirait des entraînements beaucoup trop ennuyeux... tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

-"Je ne suis pas contre un peu de piment comme celui que tu viens de nous offrir dans cet entraînement digne du pack Stilinski... Reprenons notre sérieux, (s'approchant de plus en plus de Stiles, d'un air "animal féroce"), si tu t'aurais réellement fait kidnapper, je ne pense pas que le méchant soit aussi gentil que moi alors, qu'est ce que je pourrais te faire ?!" (dit-il d'un air beaucoup trop malicieux).

-"Je pense que si cette situation serait réelle, je te répondrais que mon Alpha ne va pas être trés content et qu'il va te déchiqueter en morceau si tu t'approche de trop prés ! Alors toujours envie d'être aussi sérieux ?..."

-"Qui te dit que ce n'est pas réel ?..."

Stiles était assis contre la paroi, Ethan était à genou planté au-dessus de lui, le défiant du regard, ses deux bras barrant le passage des deux côtés. Stiles ne savait pas si il était sérieux, si il le provoquait ou voulait simplement voir sa réaction (comme un entraînement dédié à l'hyperactif). Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, Ethan s'était transformé, et ne laissait rien paraitre. Stiles ne compris pas mais ne pris pas la peine de vérifier si c'était sérieux ou pas, il craignait encore ces deux anciens Alpha... Il baissa le regard en signe de soumission, de peur et attendis que Ethan réagisse ou lui dise quelque chose. Bien sur celui-ci taquinait Stiles, il voulait le déstabiliser et le voir manquer de paroles c'était exceptionnel, mais ne se douta pas que son petit jeu aller avoir certaines conséquences...

Derek était arrivé à ce moment là, et de voir son compagnon en dessous de Ethan et entièrement soumis à celui-ci réveilla le loup qui était en lui ! Comment son béta avait-il osé croire qu'il avait un pouvoir sur Stiles ! Le compagnon d'un Alpha ! S'en était trop... Un rugissement incroyablement fort et effrayant retentit dans toute la grotte, Ethan recula et re devint humain, ayant deviné la frustration de son Alpha, il s'était entièrement soumis sous les yeux rouges de Derek et ne savait plus quoi faire, il était effrayé comme jamais...

-"D...derek, jee le taquinait, j'j'avais le contrôle je te le jure..." (Tout en gardant le regard baissé pour éviter de le provoquer encore plus).

Sentant que Derek était énervé et qu'il perdait le contrôle, Stiles se leva et sans aucune hésitation alla positionner sa main dans la sienne, le pris dans ses bras et mis sa tête dans son coup. Ainsi Derek ne pouvait plus bouger sans faire mal au jeune, et Stiles savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas se risquer à lui faire mal. L'Alpha se calma, pris Stiles d'une façon possessive et regarda Ethan par dessus l'épaule du jeune ados, de son regard toujours rouge brillant, il sortit les crocs qui signifiait très clairement que celui-ci était sa propriété et qu'il avait été trop loin. Le béta inclinant la tête comme pour s'excuser et pour montrer qu'il avait compris, sortit de la grotte pour les laisser tranquille et éviter de se faire menacer une deuxième fois. Peter était ravis, il n'avait pas manigancé tout ça par méchanceté mais plutôt pour pousser un peu plus la relation entre ces deux têtes de mules (trop gentil ce Peter). Stiles une fois qu'il sentit que Derek s'était calmé, recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

-"Wouah ! En te déclarant tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais jaloux et possessif..." (Stiles avait compris qu'il avait tout pouvoir avec son Alpha, et n'hésita pas à en profiter et le taquiner).

-"Le temps que tu n'auras pas décliné la proposition, je t'interdit de recommencer !" (Il était encore dans un état secondaire, mais se maitrisa le plus possible).

-"Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est un loup garou et je ne suis qu'un humain, donc désolé de te décevoir mais je tiens à ma vie quand même. (Petit clin d'œil) Puis je ne suis pas tombé dans ses bras mais dans les tiens..."

Derek ne pus s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai que cette partie ou Stiles venait prouver à l'autre loup qu'il appartenait à l'Alpha était un ravissement pour son amour propre et son loup intérieur. Les choses avançaient...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Un tête à tête...**

Une fois les gentils proclamés vainqueur de cette entraînement, tout le monde pris congé pour aller à leur occupations. Scott pris la parole :

-"Tu viens Stiles ?!"

-"Non désolé, je reste. Je mange ici et après je vais au ciné avec Derek" (d'un ton faussement innocent).

Tout le monde se retourna vers les deux concernés. Derek n'était apparemment pas au courant de ce plan et regardait Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Stiles y avait réfléchis toute la nuit, il n'était pas prés à donner une réponse, mais sortir avec cette étalon pourquoi pas et cela lui permettrait de voir si ca colle ou pas... Ethan pris Scott par le bras et l'emmena pour lui signaler qu'il était temps de partir. Il avait compris tout ce qui se passait dans la grotte et ne voulait pas que Scott fasse face au même problème qu'il avait eu. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et partis tout en leur souhaitant une bonne après midi (il ne cherchait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez). Après que tout le monde était parti, Peter proposa à Laura d'aller manger autre part, et ainsi les deux compagnons avaient toute l'après midi pour eux tout seul (trop gentil encore une fois ce Peter). Une fois tout seuls, Stiles pris la parole pour s'expliquer envers Derek qui le regardait toujours et ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ca...

-"Derek, tu sais je ne peux pas te donner une réponse comme ca (L'interpellé savait qu'il parlait de la demande qu'il lui avait fait il y a peu de temps), mais je ne te dit pas non et aimerait vraiment voir comment les choses avancent d'elles-mêmes, ... si j'arrive à accepter... fin tu vois ce que je veux dire... prenons notre temps et voyons ce que ça donne... ok? Après tout c'est..." (Derek le coupa).

-"Tu ne me donnes pas encore de réponse ça j'ai compris... mais ce que ce tu viens de me dire, signifie qu'on est plus que des amis ? (Stiles s'approcha, et embrassa timidement la joue de l'Alpha à son grand étonnement).

-"Oui Derek, je veux bien être ton petit ami pour l'instant, mais compagnon c'est un peu plus sérieux et j'ai besoin de savoir si nous deux ça colle avant d'accepter tout ça... (Il rougit a ce qu'il venait de dire, il venait d'accepter de sortir avec l'Alpha... c'est dingue, qui l'aurait cru il y a de ça un mois ?). Je veux voir comment avance les choses et..." (Sachant que quand Stiles commençais à parler il en finissait jamais, Derek le coupa encore une fois !).

L'Alpha s'approcha, posa sa main sur la nuque de Stiles et le força à approcher son visage pour y déposer un baiser des plus romantique et sensuel que le monde ai connue...

-"Dans ce cas quand tu voudras m'embrasser, ne vise pas ma joue mais ici..." (fit-il en redéposant un baiser doux et tendre sur ses lèvres).

Ce fut l'une des après midi les plus réussit pour Stiles... ils sont partis manger dans un restaurant chic, tout en bavardant et rigolant. Jamais Stiles n'avait vu rire Derek comme ça... Et après manger, comme promis l'Alpha l'emmena au cinéma, pendant le film, des petites caresses timides étaient venue s'installer, ainsi que des baisers et autres. Derek voulait voir jusque ou il pouvait aller avec son compagnon (Il avait misé fort, il le désirait et voulait qui soit "SIEN"). Arrivé chez les Hale, la maison était toujours vide, Peter et Laura n'étaient apparemment pas presser de rentrer...

-"On fait quoi ? On ce regarde un film ?" (Demanda un Stiles qui s'approcha de la pile de DVD à côté de la télévision).

Il avait adoré cette après midi passée avec son "petit-ami" et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête d'aussi tôt... Les petites attentions, les petites caresses et baisers étaient un réconfort. Il se sentait aimé comme jamais. Derek quant à lui n'était pas décidé à regarder encore une fois un film, il voulait en profiter et voir jusqu'où le laisser faire son compagnon. Il s'approcha de Stiles, l'incita à se relever, et le coinça dans un coin pour éviter qu'il s'en aille...

-"Tu vois... (dit-il en lui caressant la nuque et le visage, Stiles le regarda un peu perdu mais apprécia ce moment), on vient d'aller voir un film au cinéma... (il l'embrassa dans le coup, et le jeune ados rougit, il se sentait nul car jamais il n'avait été aussi intime avec qui que ce soit, sauf dans ses rêves mais là c'était la réalité), et la tout de suite ça me tente pas trop..."

Ses baisers se faisant plus intenses et plus possessifs et ses caresses descendaient bien trop bas. Stiles commençait à paniquer un peu, pas qu'il aimait pas mais il savait que si Derek continuait il n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps...

-"Si tu ne veux pas regarder un deuxième film, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?" (lui demanda t-il tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer les baisers que celui-ci lui donna).

-"Tu as faim ? Tu veux qu'on aille manger ?" (lui proposa Derek tout en continuant de le caresser et de l'embrasser).

-"Non et toi ?" (Stiles avait gardé ses yeux fermés et commença à caresser l'Alpha timidement).

-"Moi non plus..." (Derek venait de comprendre qu'il avait le plein pouvoir, qu'il était le dominant, il pris Stiles et l'assis sur la commode contre le mur tout en restant collé à lui...).

-"Pas de films, ni à manger, alors... on pourrait faire un tour ?..." (Stiles commençait vraiment à paniquer, mais on fond de lui il aimait cette situation il se sentait bien, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser des questions idiotes... parler ça le rendait moins stressé...)

-"Effectivement, on pourrait faire ça..." (L'Alpha souriait aux réactions de son compagnon).

-"Ou pas...on finirait par revenir ici de toute façon" (Lui répondit Stiles, il ne voulait pas partir maintenant...).

-"Oui quel intérêt ?"

-"On pourrait faire un jeu ?" (Il rougissait, il était essoufflé sous la tension des émotions qui se bousculaient en lui).

-"T'es cuit si tu joues contre moi, je gagne à tout les coups ! Je suis imbattable !" (ça devenait vraiment sérieux entre les caresses et baisers, et Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, mais voulait être sur de ne pas tout gâcher en se précipitant).

-"Je n'ai pas trés envie de jouer finalement..."

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?"( Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreil).

Au grand étonnement de l'Alpha, Stiles emmena ses mains se balader en dessous de son tee-shirt et Derek en fut traverser par un frisson, s'en était trop il allait exploser... Il porta le jeune et en moins de deux secondes ils se retrouvèrent allonger sur un lit à l'étage ! Mais Stiles ne lui reprocha rien, et l'Alpha pris ça comme un feu vert... ce fut une fin d'après midi pas comme les autres...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Un Happy End...**

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla dans les bras de son compagnon (compagnon ?), oui en donnant le feu vert à l'Alpha il savait qu'il se donnait à lui et qu'il était sien ! Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était bien avec lui comme jamais et savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix...

Il se leva avec beaucoup de mal, il avait des courbatures dans tout ses muscles et remarqua que quelques bleus étaient présents sur sa peau blanche... Il en sourit, il savait que leurs échanges d'hier n'avaient pas été innocents ! Il s'habilla et alla à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, Peter et Laura étaient présent. Peter le regarda sans étonnement et le salua avec un petit sourire malicieux, quant à Laura elle se braqua et regarda Stiles comme-ci il était une menace... (Bizarre).

-"Stiles tu... Derek... vous ... ?"

-"Quel est le terme déjà... ... Oui c'est ça..."compagnon"... Je suis le compagnon de Derek, qui l'aurait cru ? Ca fait bizarre de dire compagnon non ?"

Laura le salua mais partie aussi vite qu'il lui était permis.

-"Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?"

-"Non Stiles... (lui répondit Peter mais cette fois ci avec le plus grand sérieux), ce n'est pas rien d'être le compagnon d'un Alpha, ta présence en eux réveil leur instinct de survis, c'est à dire, que leur loup sent que tu es à leur Alpha, ils ne peuvent rien te faire, tu as même un certain pouvoir sur eux, ils leur faudra du temps pour digérer le fait de craindre un humain comme toi..."

-"Peur de moi ? ah ah c'est une blague ?..."

-"Non Peter viens de très bien te définir la situation." (Derek venait de rejoindre Stiles dans la cuisine, il s'était positionné derrière lui et l'enlaça puis mucha sa tête dans son dos, il était encore un peu fatigué).

-"Attend... les autres vont bientôt arriver pour l'entraînement du dimanche, comment ils vont réagir ?" (Son cœur commençait à s'emballer, il avait peur des réactions, surtout celle de Scott).

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer" (Derek l'embrassa et alla accueillir les premiers arrivants).

Comme lui avait dit Derek, cela ce passa bien, la meute avait bien réagis, même Scott qui était au début déstabilisé leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Tout le monde avait été surpris par l'odeur de Stiles qui leur faisait peur, ils avaient craint Stiles au début mais s'en plus. Il faisait partie de la meute, c'était le compagnon de leur Alpha, rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ça... Alors autant l'accepter tout de suite. Ethan étant au courant depuis les évènements de la grotte n'avait pas osé s'approcher de lui, mais Stiles s'était approché pour lui serrer la main et ainsi provoquer son Alpha d'amour... Mais ça allait être plus compliquer pour le provoquer, car il savait qu'il était sien et ne leva même pas la tête, rien... Tout en souriant maléfiquement, Stiles pris Ethan dans ses bras tout en lui disant qu'ils étaient frères maintenant et qu'une accolade ça ne faisait rien de mal... Sa provocation fut réussit, Derek se leva, alla s'interposer entre les deux jeunes hommes et obligea Stiles à s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en le recouvrant d'un bras, qui signifiait clairement qu'il était sa propriété ! La meute éclata de rire... Il était ravis, sa provocation était réussie et remarqua que Derek était extrêmement possessif et jaloux et surtout qu'il n'avait pas honte de montrer son attachement devant tout le monde, il était aux anges !

**HAPPY END**

**Petite morale : **Les peurs sont nombreuses en amour. La peur comme de voir son aimé se laisser happer par les envoutants parfums d'un autre, les aventures d'un soir et les passades d'un unique plaisir... Voilà les réels aléas de l'amour et ses incompréhensions. Devenir alors, d'une union trahis devant cette incompréhension, devant tant de faux sentiments, de doutes...

Peut-on alors appeler ça de l'amour ? non la trahison est la recherche d'un amour non obtenue !

Derek avait toute confiance en Stiles, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux quand un autre s'approchait trop prés de lui. Il avait confiance mais la peur de le perdre restait là...

L'amour... désigne un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être, qui pousse ceux qui le ressentent à rechercher une proximité physique, spirituelle ou même imaginaire avec l'objet de cet amour et à adopter un comportement particulier.

L'amour ...tenir si fort à l'autre qu'on s'enferme dans sa bulle pour y vivre les plus belles aventures jamais connues avec la personne qui vous fait perdre la tête !...

Voila ce que ressentaient ces deux êtres hors du commun...

**END**


End file.
